Rapid Waters
by HappyNeon
Summary: In a time of peace between the Clans, a litter of kits is born. RiverClan happily accepts the three. They are home. That is, until the world begins cracking around them. While the world's floating away underneath them so is this metaphorical ice, that the Clan's considers safety and happiness. And as the ice breaks, two remaining kits are thrust into the freezing water below.
1. Allegiances WIP

**Clans**

_River, Wind, Shadow, and Thunder. A wip_

* * *

**Leader**-

Dogstar ||_ a solid white she-cat, with brown eyes._

**Deputy**-

Splashfoot ||_ a silver and white tom with bright green eyes._

_Apprentice, Beepaw_

**Medicine Cat**-

Seedpelt ||_ a pale brown tom (with darker flecks)._

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

**Warriors**-

Mossfoot ||_ a tortoiseshell she-cat._

Reedstripe ||_ a dark gray tabby tom._

_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Speckledpelt ||_ a ginger tom (with darker flecks)._

Branchtail ||_ a dark brown tabby tom._

_Apprentice, Slickpaw_

Frogheart ||_ a calico she-cat._

Troutleap ||_ a dark russet tom with green eyes._

Poppydawn ||_ a white she-cat with tortoiseshell blotches._

Icedrift ||_ a white tom with gray ears._

Shadedpelt ||_ a jet black tom._

Daisypetal ||_ a cream she-cat with blue eyes._

Skygaze ||_ a cream tom with blue eyes._

Woodenleg ||_ a cream tom._

Puddlefur ||_ a muddy brown tabby tom._

**Queens**-

Roseeyes ||_ a black she-cat with strange pale amber eyes, mother of Icedrift's kits Turtlekit (a tom with odd tortoiseshell markings), and Swankit (a white she-cat with black paws) ._

Mosstail ||_ a blue-gray she-cat with white paws, mother of Branchtail's kits; Snowkit (a white tom with yellow eyes), Rapidkit (a black she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes), and Hawk-kit ( a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes). Adoptive mother of Breezekit (a dark blue tom with a white tail.)_

Runningstream ||_ a pale, thick furred she-cat, expecting Troutleap's kits._

**Apprentices**-

Dewpaw ||_ a blue-gray she-cat_

Beepaw ||_ a black tom with yellow eyes._

**Elders**-

N/A

* * *

**Leader**-

Treestar ||_ a dark brown tom with white legs._

**Deputy**-

Burnthind ||_ a ginger tom with coal black hind legs._

_Apprentice, Cedarpaw_

**Medicine Cat**-

Roughpad ||_ a white she-cat._

_Apprentice, Blazingpaw_

**Warriors**-

Dappleflank ||_ a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat._

Gorseheart ||_ a white tom with a black saddle._

Dustfur ||_ a dark brown mottled tabby tom._

_Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

_Roseclaw ||[i] a pale russet she-cat._

_Apprentice, Lionpaw_

Ambereyes ||_ a gray she-cat with bright amber eyes._

Forestfire ||_ a large calico tom with green eyes._

_Apprentice, Harepaw_

Weedspring ||_ a cream tom with black paws._

Whitewater ||_ a white she-cat with blue eyes._

Horsetail ||_ a dark brown tom with a thick black tail._

Acorn-nose ||_ a gray she-cat with a dark brown nose._

**Queens**-

N/A

**Apprentices**-

Cedarpaw ||_ a dark gray tabby tom_

Blazingpaw ||_ a ginger tom with blue eyes_

Ravenpaw ||_ a jet black she-cat._

Harepaw ||_ a blue-gray she-cat_

Lionpaw ||_ a black tom with yellow eyes._

**Elders**-

Coldnose ||_ a solid white she-cat_


	2. Prologue, Waiting for The End

**AN:: All of the characters featured belong to me. I may or may not include stories/ references to original character's actions. Warriors, obviously, belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

"This isn't the end."

A stark white tom spoke quietly, his voice fading into the warm breeze of the night. A smaller jet black she-cat looked up at him, her icy eyes clouded with a mix of emotion. "No, brother." She dropped her head, staring at down at her small white paws. "Although, nor is it the beginning." He clenched his jaw.

A flurry of fierce whispers sprouted around in the night air, muttering to each other. Another heavyset tom stood parallel to the small she-cat. "It's all going to work itself out, doll..." His amber eyes were concerned, and flickered around nervously. She turned her head, glancing at him. "Falc-"

A dark blue tom thrust himself through the throng of surrounding cats, yowling out in protest. "You two must admit to the terrible deeds!" He hissed, a strange fury held in his words. The black she-cat felt despair flood through her. _Even he doesn't care for me now._ She flicked her tail, turning back to face the white tom.

"I apologize."

The words were hushed, barely audible. All the cats in the clearing were entirely silent, and anxiety hung in the air, almost as if a spark could ignite the large trees towering above them. The white tom opened his jaws to speak, but before he managed a word, the white she-cat whipped around, and tore up one of the pines. Her claws dug into the soft bark, as she threw herself up to the third to highest branch.

She gasped at the effort, not used to using her strong legs for climbing. The cats below her all held different reactions. Most being surprised, or frightened as to what she would do. Not that she cared anymore. The small she-cat had stopped caring entirely, some time ago... The only thing that affected her, was when she caught her brother's yellow eye.

That look... Some mix of pity, and clouded fear. This fear was directed more for her, than at her. She winced. Turning her vision away, she sucked in a short breath. Before leaping off of the branch. The warm breeze felt cold as she lept over confused heads. When she hit the ground all of the wind was knocked out of her.

She had made it over most of the cats, but her brother and the two other toms had begun to push through the small crowd, towards her. Her short fur spiked along her spine as she shot forward. A painful heat ran across her chest, and she tumbled forward, before carefully lifting up and struggling forward.

She darted as fast as her short legs would take her, out of the pines, and away from the three trailing toms. Suddenly, her paws struck the soft dirt along the edge of a thunderpath. She skidded to a hault. There was silence on the dark, cracked pavement. Seemingly no movement.

* * *

The large white tom shoved himself through a thick bit of the brush. He froze. His little sister stared back at him, the same blank expression staring back at him. She clenched her teeth, taking a step back. He gasped darting forward, but the she-cat managed to pull around, and run across the thunderpath.

She was struck by an oncoming monster.

* * *

The blue-gray tom sat quietly on the edge of the path, leaning over her limp and bloodied form. The white tom, and tabby also circled her, the tabby pacing and glancing around rapidly. The white tom lifted his head. "Her name was given for her fast reflexes, and quick thoughts, but..." His voice rose into a wail. "You were not fast enough this time !"


	3. Chapter I, Call Me The Breeze(kit)

"It is quite crowded in here, mother."

Snowkit whispered, his newly opened eyes scanning the bramble thicket that he had been born in. The two oldest kits in the den sniffed him and his siblings curiously. Swankit and Turtlekit were the oldest kits in RiverClan at the moment. Five moons old. "But it stays so warm!" A tall blue-gray tom squeaked happily. Breezekit happened to be the second oldest, soon to be three moons old.

That was where Snowkit, and his littermates came in. The three of them were only a few days old. Snowkit was the first to open his eyes. Hawk-kit squirmed beside him. "I don't like it." The dark tabby muttered, hissing softly at Turtlekit's approach. "When will we be able to leave, mother?"

Breezekit jumped up onto his paws. "Yes, Mosstail, you said I could show them around today!" He said eagirly, rubbing his nose across the blue-gray queen's cheek. She smiled fondly, flicking her tail. "I realize, hon, but all three of you have to wait for Rapidkit to wake up."

Seemingly at the mention of her name, the small black she-kit kicked out with one of her little white paws. Hawk-kit mewled impatiently, crawling over Mosstail's paws to reach his younger sister. "Well, when will the lazy furball wake up?" He muttered, proding her side. "Hey, I'm not lazy!"

Hawk-kit flinched back, surprised, as one of Rapidkit's icy blue eyes blinked open. Him and his brother both had sharp yellow eyes, even if Snowkit's happened to be a bit paler than his. Her size also differed her from the three, her seeming, even at such a young age, smaller than the two toms. "Maybe if you got up before sunhigh I wouldn't call you lazy!" Hawk-kit stuck out his tongue, turning away.

Rapidkit bared her tiny white teeth, quickly standing up on her paws. "Is that a challenge?" She said, leaping forward, and latching onto her brother's back. Hawk-kit reflexively dropped onto his paws, and let the she-cat roll off of him. Turtlekit twitched his whiskers, and interupted there mock-fight with an offer to explore "Come on you guys, it is really cool out there."

Snowkit pricked his ears, grinning. "Yeah you guys, lets go!" He pounced forward, head butting Rapidkit forward. Mosstail shook her head, smiling. "Be careful... And stay out of Seedpelt's den." She called as all six kits pushed there way through the brambles, and out of the stuffed den. "I can't imagine what it'll be like when you're kits are here, Runningstream."

* * *

"No, that can't be everything!" Rapidkit whined, her icy gaze pulling in all the information she could take. "What about the apprentices den? Can we go in there?" Swankit shook her head. "Only apprentices... And me, and Turtlekit got to look and pick a nest. We'll be in there before you can say StarClan." The white she-cat said proudly.

Turtlekit nodded vigerously. "But Breezekit will be with us soon enough, and then you three!" He smiled. Hawk-kit shrugged "I don't need encouragement from _two_she-cats." Turtlekit lost his smile, staring at the younger kit for a moment. He muttered, and turned away to pad off in the direction of the elders den.

Snowkit and Swankit glared at Hawk-kit, and he just smiled smugly. "What? I've never seen a tom who looks like him! He has a she-cat's pelt." Rapidkit turned away, trailing the odly patterned tom. It was a strange sight, a tom with ginger and black blotches. The elders said he probably had kittypet blood in him. Rapidkit didn't mind though, he was nice.

She flinched as Breezekit suddenly trotted up beside her. "You're brother is a jerk." He said quietly. Rapidkit shrugged, and looked up at the dark blue tom. Her mother and him looked very similar, but neither held the same blood. Breezekit's mother was killed by a large dog that attacked her while she was out, when Breezekit was only two moons old. Mosstail had gratefully accepted the chance to suckle him, and that's where he stayed.

Personaly, Rapidkit liked him. He was very smart, and he made a lot of jokes, even if some of them were kind of... Silly. He was always very nice as well, even when he got mad at others. Hawk-kit ticked him off though. Although, Hawk-kit tended to tick everyone off.

* * *

Dogstar's recently groomed stark white fur shimmered under the full moonlight. Her dark eyes glittered, matching the shine of her pelt. A warm greenleaf breeze slightly ruffled her short fur. She smiled softly down on her Clan, from the great-stump. "RiverClan!" She called, silencing the the excited whispers slicing through the night air.

"I will be taking Skygaze, Roseeyes, Branchtail, Swanpaw, and Turtlepaw to tonight's gathering." Rapidkit flattened her ears at the mention of the two apprentices. They hadn't gotten there mentors very long ago, but ever since Turtlepaw had been assigned to Dogstar herself the tom had gotten bossy, and very mean to her and her siblings.

The group of cats, as well as Splashfoot, Dewpaw, and Seedpelt stepped forward. The scarred leader lifted her torn tail to pause them. Confused, the small group stopped. "I know it was only two moons ago when I and Frogheart's apprentices were announced." The two apprentices smiled giddily. "And I realize there i still a very small amount of time before this would happen, but..."

Breezekit tended beside his adopted sister. Rapidkit flicked her ear, realizing he knew what was about to happen. She expected the words as well. "Breezekit, please step forward." Rapidkit felt a twinge of jealousy, but that negativity was overrun by happiness for her friend, as she watched him practically prance forward to face Dogstar.

"Breezekit, you are old enough to become an apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw." The blue-gray tom sucked in a breath, his fur fluffing slightly. Dogstar's eyes scanned the crowd "Icedrift, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, if I do say so myself, and you have shown yourself to be an amazing fighter, willing to lose your life for your Clan. You will be the mentor of Breezepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The white tom flicked one of his pale gray ears, stepping out through the crowd. He nodded gratefully up at Dogstar, before turning his head slightly. As he did so, his gray nose bumped against Breezepaw's, the young apprentice staring at him wide eyed. Icedrift smiled, backing up a step. His new apprentices hopped from foot to foot, and grinned stupidly. Rapidkit smiled. _He's so excited!_

Hawk-kit huffed quietly beside her. Jealous, probably. "Although, I'm sorry to say it is time to leave, and Breezepaw will not be attending the gathering." The new apprentice deflated for a moment, before straightening himself again. "Move out, RiverClan!" Dogstar yelled, jumping down from the oak tree's stump. Rapidkit had to stand on her toes to catch the last glimps of Breezepaw through the crowd, as cats cheered his name, and followed Dogstar out of camp.

* * *

Rapidkit sat beside Mosstail in there nest, as her brothers slept quietly. Her mother had fallen asleep some time ago as well, but the small jet black she-kit had trouble sleeping. Most nights her back was pressed against Breezekit's, in Swanpaw and Turtlepaw's old nest, and he would talk her to sleep. Tonight though, the nest was to big and empty for Rapidkit on her own.


End file.
